American Dad: 3AJN03 Credits (2007)
Starring Seth MacFarlene Wendy Schaal Scott Gimes Rachel MacFarlene Dee Bradley Baker Also Starring Curtis Armstrong Michael Dunn Amy Hill Tzi Ma Jeff Perry Terri Rodriguez Daisuke Suzuki Fred Tatasciore Holland Taylor Eddie Kaye Thomas Executive Story Editors Steve Hely Chris McKenna & Matt McKenna Story Editor Laura McCreary Staff Writer Erik Durbin Main Title Music by Walter Murphy Editor Kirk Benson Casting by Linda Lamontagne Animation Producer Dina Ritchney Co-Producer Mark Douglas Assistant Directors Aldin Baroza Kurt Dumas Storyboard Supervisor Brent Woods Storyboard Artists Mark Covell Josue Cervantes Jennifer Graves Production Controller Liddane Sanders Production Managers Tanya Calderon Amanda Bell Post Production Supervisor Eli Dolleman Audio Coordinator Michael Wittenberg Character Design Supervisor Jim Feeley Character Design Jeff Rebner Christopher Smith Prop Design Catherine Burch Aguilar Zeke Johnson Dave Lee Background Design Tom Dankiewicz Nick DuBois Fides B. Gutierrez Frederick Kim Color Supervisor Micky Rose Color Design Pam Jordan Yelena Tokman Jacki Watson-Kim Timing Supervisors David Bastian Christine Smith Ishimine Animation Timers Bill Buchanan Jamie Diaz Huni Fodor Younghee Higa Celeste Pustilnick Animation Checkers Pam Kleyman Penelope Sevier Animatic Editors Sean Isroelit Harry McLaughlin Greg Nelson Mike Yang Storyboard Revisionists Dave Bonanno Paul Cunningham Mark Garcia Steve Lenze Ashley J. Long Ashlee O'Day Michaelangelo Rocco Jessie Romero Harry Sabin Retake Directors Anthony Agrusa Albert Acosta Kevin Thresher Retake Supervisor Amy Reynolds Retake Coordinator Glenn Buswell Assistant Editor Paul Mahotz Compositing Supervisor Chad Katona Retake Production Assistant Andria Venturina Production Coordinators Megan Smithyman Tyrone Thompson Scanners Lisa Cardenas Mike Kalec Raymond Valenzuela Production Secretary Tom Welch Animation Production Assistants Alexandra Enck Tom Horvath Elizabeth Kelly George Rincon 1st Assistant Accountant James Martin Payroll Accountant Tom Dennis Office Manager Rochelle Linder Office Coordinator Chris Long Production Assistants Parker Deay Brett Pierce Jason West Writers' Assistants Matt Fusfeld Keith Heisler Assistant to Seth MacFarlene Andrew Goldberg 2nd Assistant to Seth MacFarlene Spencer Porter Assistant to Mike Barker and Matt Weitzman Travis Bowe Assistant to Kara Vallow Laura Hilker Overseas Animation Supervisor Mike Kanewski Overseas Animation Director Dong-Young Lee Overseas Animation Production by Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. Re-Recording Mixer Jim Fitzpatrick, C.A.S. Sound Supervisor Bob Newlan Sound Editor Shawn Ian Kerkhoff Music Editor Stan Jones Track Reader Slightly-Off Track Lip Assignment Bill Buchanan Tony Lunn Gabi Payn Post Production Sound Technicolor Sound Services Todd-AO Electronic Assembly Kepp Me Posted LLC Presented in Dolby Surround THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. AMERICAN DAD EPISODE #3AJN03 COPYRIGHT © 2007 'TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. American Dad and American Dad characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. >N.A.B Produced at: Fox Television Animation Underdog Productions Fuzzy Door Productions 20TH Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company Category:Fox Network Category:Fox Television Animation Category:Adult Swim Category:End Credits Category:Underdog Productions Category:Fuzzy Door Productions Category:20th Century Fox Television